nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Quel'Delar
In lange vergangenen Zeiten schmiedeten die Drachenaspekte, durch den kombinierten Willen der fünf Drachenschwärme, Seite an Seite mit den Nachtelfen in mühevoller Arbeit außerordentlich mächtige prismatische Klingen, die alles Übel in der Welt zu bezwingen vermochten. Zu den großartigsten dieser Klingen gehörten die Schwesterklingen Quel'Serrar und Quel'Delar. In ihrer Weisheit machte die Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza jedem der Elfenvölker Azeroths eine zum Geschenk. Quel'Serrar sollte von einem tapferen Krieger der Kaldorei getragen werden, während Quel'Delar einem Champion der Quel'dorei anvertraut wurde. Jede der Klingen verwandelte sich in der Hand ihres Trägers und ihre Magie verschmolz mit der Stärke ihres Meisters... Buch: Uralte drachengeschmiedete Klingen Eine der im Lauf der Jahre verschollenen Klingen wurde kürzlich durch tapfere Helden Azeroths wieder ans Tageslicht befördert. Das wiederentdeckte Quel'Serrar gilt einmal mehr als ein mächtiges Werkzeug ungestümer Kraft. Seine Schwesterklinge Quel'Delar jedoch wurde schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen... Hintergrund Das als Quel'Delar bekannte Schwert war im Besitz einer Gruppe Kaldorei, die sich schließlich zu Hochelfen entwickeln würden, und wurde von Generation zu Generation weitergereicht. Zuletzt wurde Quel'Delar von Thalorien Dämmersucher geführt, dem tapferen Krieger der Hochelfen. Thalorien kämpfte unermüdlich in den Trollkriegen, um seine geliebte Heimat Silbermond, den Sonnenbrunnen und ganz Quel'Thalas zu verteidigen. Als die Geißel während des Dritten Krieges über das Land fegte, befand sich Thalorien in der letzten Verteidigungslinie vor dem Sonnenbrunnen. Trotz der Macht seines Schwertes ereilte ihn schließlich der Tod, die schiere Macht von Arthas und dessen legendäres Schwert Frostgram zwangen ihn nieder. Quel'Delar schien für immer verloren. Nach der Zerstörung ihrer Heimat begannen die willensstarken Blutelfen, sich für den Wiederaufbau neu zu organisieren. Zu dieser Zeit fiel Quel'Delar der kampferprobten Kriegerin Lana'thel in die Hände, und schon bald bot sich ihr die beste Möglichkeit, das Schwert zu präsentieren: Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer hatte eine Armee aufgestellt und seine Kräfte mit Illidan Sturmgrimm vereint, der sie nach Norden Richtung Eiskrone führte, um dort den Lichkönig zu vernichten. Lana'thel folgte ihrem Prinzen bereitwillig, ganz von dem Gedanken der Rache an der Geißel beseelt - doch auf sie wartete ein tragisches Schicksal. Königin der San'layn left In den eisigen Höhen Nordends besiegte Arthas letzten Endes sowohl Illidan als auch Kael'thas und die wenigen Überlebenden der Unternehmung wurden in der frostigen Einöde in alle Winde zerstreut. Der Lichkönig verfolgte jeden der Herausforderer und hatte schließlich auch Lana'thel in die Enge getrieben. Sie setzte Quel'Delar ein und schlug ihn mit all ihrer Kraft... doch die bösartigen Mächte Frostgrams überwältigten sie. Durch seine Klinge erwählte der Lichkönig Lana'thel, um ihm im Untode als Königin der San'layn zu dienen, die die Geißel in Azeroth überwachten. Blutkönigin Lana'thel übte ihre neuen Aufgaben mehr als pflichtbewusst aus, doch wann immer sie ihre Waffe betrachtete, erfüllte sie eine blinde Wut, wenn ihr altes Leben ihr wieder in den Sinn kam. Solche Ablenkung konnte sie sich nicht erlauben, und mit einem Schrei, der in ganz Eiskrone widerhallte, zerschmetterte sie Quel'Delar und schleuderte die Bruchstücke von sich, so weit sie nur konnte. (... siehe Quel'Delars Ruh) In der Zwischenzeit... thumb|250px|Das neu geschmiedete Quel'Delar Die Helden der Allianz und der Horde, die sich den Armeen des Lichkönigs entgegenstellen, haben nur geringe Aussicht darauf, Teile dieser legendären Waffe zu finden. Doch sind sie erfolgreich, können sie das abenteuerliche Unterfangen beginnen, Quel'Delar wieder zusammenzuschmieden. Sie werden die mächtigsten Materialien und eine außergewöhnliche Machtquelle benötigen, um die Klinge wieder zu der furchterregenden Waffe zu machen, die sie einst war. Quel'Delar kann von mehreren Klassen geführt werden und das Schwert passt sich unterschiedlichen Kampfstilen an. Für jene Klassen, die für das Relikt keine Verwendung haben, gibt es die Möglichkeit, sie bei den Sonnenhäscher-Blutelfen oder den Silberbund-Hochelfen abzugeben und gegen eine nützlichere Waffe einzutauschen. Die Suche beginnt schon bald… Der ramponierte Schwertgriff In der heroischen Version der Gefrorenen Hallen der Eiskronenzitadelle können Helden mit viel Glück bei einem der Gegner einen "Ramponierten Schwertgriff" Ramponierter Schwertgriff finden. Dieser Gegenstand hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen. Bevor er von der Klinge gebrochen wurde, musste es sich dabei um ein wunderschönes Beispiel der Schmiedekunst gehandelt haben. Die eleganten Symbole und exotischen Edelsteine, die den Griff schmückten, ließen darauf schließen, dass die Waffe womöglich einer mächtigen Person gehörte. Sowohl die Sonnenhäscher als auch der Silberbund wären sicherlich am Fund eines solchen Artefakts interessiert. So gilt es, den Schwertgriff zu den Repräsentanten Myralion Sonnenfeuer (Horde) oder Caladis Prunkspeer (Allianz) bei "Quel'Delars Ruh" südlich des Argentumturnierplatzes zu bringen... Die Reise beginnt. Quest 80: Der ramponierte Schwertgriff (Horde) Quest 80:Der ramponierte Schwertgriff (Allianz) Das Wissen der Drachen Myralion Sonnenfeuer und Caladis Prunkspeer kommen recht schnell zu der Ansicht, dass dieser Schwertgriff ganz eindeutig von einer sehr alten, sehr mächtigen Waffe stammt. Die Frage ist nur: Von welcher? Diese Muster und Markierungen sind ihnen unbekannt und so fragen sie Krasus, auf der höchsten Ebene des Wyrmruhtempels in der Drachenöde um Rat. Dieser erzählt ihnen von einem alten Buch, "Uralte drachengeschmiedete Klingen", mit dessen Hilfe sie das Rätsel um das Schwert in Eiskrone lösen und vielleicht sogar seine Macht freizusetzen können. Das Problem ist nur, dass es sich in den Händen der jeweils anderen Fraktion befindet. So muss Magister Hathorel (Horde) in Sonnenhäschers Zuflucht bzw. Arkanist Tybalin (Allianz) im Inneren der Silbernen Enklave in Dalaran weiterhelfen. Quest 80: Das Wissen der Drachen Pläne von Silberbund und Sonnenhäscher Arkanist Tybalin und Magister Hathorel machen sich auf den Weg in die Schattenseite von Dalaran, um dort den jeweils feindlichen Agenten von Sonnenhäscher und Silberbund auszuschalten. Von diesen entweden sie dann die Befehle des Silberbunds bzw. die Befehle der Sonnenhäscher. Beide wollen nicht zulassen, dass die andere Fraktion den Folianten vom Wyrmruhtempel zuerst nach Eiskrone bringt. Jetzt ist schnelles Handeln gefragt! Quest 80: Der Plan des Silberbunds Quest 80: Der Plan der Sonnenhäscher Für den nächsten Teil ihres Planes, müssen Arkanist Tybalin und Magister Hathorel Zugang zur jeweils gegnerischen Zuflucht in Dalaran herhalten, um das Buch dort zu entwenden. Das ist allerdings nur mit einem entsprechenden Wappenrock möglich. Zum Glück gibt es da den Gnom Shandy Lackglanz, auf dem Balkon über den Fäden des Schicksals in Dalaran, der den beiden noch einen Gefallen schuldet und ihnen dabei helfen kann, einen Wappenrock eine Weile lang "auszuleihen". Quest 80: Eine passende Verkleidung Eine Audienz... Nachdem der geliehene Wappenrock von Arkanist Tybalin und Magister Hathorel mit einem Zauber belegt wurde, können beide für kurze Zeit die Verteidigung der gegnerischen Enklave umgehen. Das verschafft ihnen genug Zeit, um dort nach dem jeweils anderen Ausschau zu halten und das Exemplar des Buches "Uralte drachengeschmiedete Klingen" zu stehlen. Danach müssen sie es nur noch so schnell wie möglich zu Myralion Sonnenfeuer bzw. Caladis Prunkspeer bringen, denn keiner von beiden will riskieren, dass das Buch wieder in die Hände der anderen Fraktion gelangt. Quest 80: Eine Audienz mit dem Arkanisten Quest 80: Ein Treffen mit dem Magister Die Zeit drängt, denn je eher eine der beiden Fraktionen die Klinge identifizieren kann, desto eher kann sie Anspruch darauf erheben und allen zeigen, dass sie es sein werden, die den Angriff auf den Lichkönig anführen. Quest 80: Kehrt zu Caladis Prunkspeer zurück Quest 80: Rückkehr zu Myralion Sonnenfeuer Das Schwert neu schmieden Die Grube von Saron Als deutlich wird, dass es sich bei dem Schwert um das berühmte Quel'Delar handelt, fassen Myralion Sonnenfeuer und Caladis Prunkspeer den Plan, diese Waffe nicht in ihrem zerbrochenem und entehrtem Zustand zu belassen. Das Schwert soll neu geschmiedet werden! Dazu müssen sie die Überreste des Schwertes sowie den ramponierten Schwertgriff in die Grube von Saron in der Eiskronenzitadelle bringen. Mit dem erbeuteten Hammer von Schmiedenmeister Garfrost und einigen energieerfüllte Saronitbarren, die sich ebenfalls in der Grube finden lassen, können sie dann am Amboss des Schmiedemeisters Quel'Delar neu schmieden... der Behauptung Blutkönigin Lana'thels zum Trotz. Quest 80: Das Schwert neu schmieden Die Seelenschmiede Nachdem die Bruchstücke von Quel'Delar wieder vereint und die Klinge ganz ist, muss sie noch getempert werden, bevor man sie einsetzen und so beweisen kann, wie töricht Lana'thels Worte doch waren. Noch ist die gezackte Saronitschneide spröde und würde beim ersten Kontakt zerbrechen. Doch in den Tiefen der Seelenschmiede in der Eiskronenzitadelle gibt es einen Ort, an dem sie sicher getempert werden konnte, dem Schmelztiegel der Seelen - dem Domizil des Verschlingers der Seelen. Myralion und Caladis tauchen die Klinde also dort hinein in der Hoffnung, das Schwert durch das Tempern wiederherzustellen... Doch es funktioniert nich. Quest 80: Die Klinge tempern Die Hallen der Reflexion Myralion Sonnenfeuer und Caladis Prunkspeer haben das Schwert zwar neu geschmiedet und getempert, dennoch ruht es in seiner Scheide und zeigt nichts von der Macht, die es besitzen sollte. Trotzdem spüren, dass es an ihnen zieht, als hätte es einen eigenen Willen. Es ist nicht richtig, dass es so ruhig und doch so hartnäckig ist, doch beide wissen, sie werden nie erfahren weshalb, wen sie dem Willen des Schwertes nicht nachkommen. Und so bringen sie das getemperte Quel'Delar an den von ihm gewünschten Ort: Nach Schwertruh in den Hallen der Reflexion in der Eiskronenzitadelle. Dort treffen sie auf den Geist von Uther Lichtbringer, der sie warnt, nicht weiterzugehen. Er erzählt ihnen, dass die Macht des Lichkönigs diese Klinge zu sich ruft und dass jeder Moment, den sie hier verweilen, Quel'Delar vom Bösen dieses Ortes trinkt. Es gäbe nur einen Weg, dieses Schwert zu reinigen: Die Klinge muss ins Wasser des Sonnenbrunnens getaucht werden. Myralion und Caladis lassen sich allerdings durch die Warnungen nicht aufhalten und ... werden, sobald sie sich dem Podest in "Schwertruh" nähern, mit einem verdorbenen Quel'Delar konfrontiert, dass sich eigenmächtig gegen seinen Besitzer wendet und ihn angreift. Weder Myralion noch Caladis haben das nicht für möglich gehalten, wenn sich der Beweis in den Hallen der Reflexion nicht direkt vor ihren Augen befände. Wenn die größte Schöpfung der Drachen verdorben und gegen sie gerichtet werden kann, weshalb sollte da ein Schwert die Ausnahme bilden? Und eine Frage drängt sich ihnen besonders auf: Wie kann sich das Böse in solch einem Schwert einnisten? Doch der Geist von Uther Lichtbringer weiß Rat... Quest 80: Die Hallen der Reflexion Der Sonnenbrunnen Quel'Delar muss nun so schnell wie möglich zum Sonnenbrunnen auf der Insel von Quel'Danas gebracht werden, um das Schwert zu läutern. Denn der Träger kann die Kontrolle über die Klinge nicht behalten, solange sie dem bösen Einfluss des Lichkönigs ausgesetzt ist. Die Wächter des Sonnenbrunnens werden dem Träger allerdings nicht so einfach Zutritt gewähren. Denn dies ist der heiligste den Sin'dorei bekannte Ort, und die Blutelfen haben erst kürzlich Kontrolle über ihn zurückerlangt. Daher muss der Schwertträger sich an Halduron Wolkenglanz wenden, der ein Auge auf die Wachen dort hat. Doch dieser sieht ohne einen Beweis für die Wahrhaftigkeit des Anliegens des Besuchers keine Veranlassung, dessen Behauptungen Glauben zu schenken. Quest 80: Reise zum Sonnenbrunnen (Horde) Thalorien Dämmersucher Halduron Wolkenglanz weiß allerdings, wie er das Schwert testen kann. Er erinnert sich, dass Thalorien Dämmersucher die Klinge bei der Verteidigung des Sonnenbrunnens gegen die Geißel führte. Dessen Geist kann Quel'Delar identifizieren und damit dem Träger den Segen erteilen, zum Sonnenbrunnen zu gehen und die Wiederherstellung des Schwertes abzuschließen. Quest 80: Thalorien Dämmersucher Reinigung Quel'Delars Nun muss der Träger das getemperte Quel'Delar nur noch in den Sonnenbrunnen tauchen, um Quel'Delars Exil zu beenden. Dabei trifft er drinnen auch auf Lor'themar Theron, den Regenten von Quel'Thalas, und Großmagister Rommath. Anschließend gilt es die fertige Klinge dann zu Myralion Sonnenfeuer bzw. Caladis Prunkspeer in Quel'Delars Ruh zurückzubringen, um den Sieg der Sonnenhäscher bzw. den Sieg des Silberbundes gebührend zu feiern. Quest 80: Die Reinigung Quel'Delars Sieg für Sonnenhäscher oder Silberbund Endlich ist Quel'Delar wiederhergestellt! Der Angeberei von Blutkönigin Lana'thel zum Trotz. Das ist ein wahrer Segen für die Bemühungen von Allianz und Horde gegen den Lichkönig, nachdem sie solange davon geträumt haben, Quel'Delar wieder an sich zu nehmen. Erzmagier Aethas Sonnenhäscher bzw. Vereesa Windläufer bitten deshalb den neuen Träger des Schwertes umgehend zu sich nach Dalaran in die Violette Zitadelle, um ihm persönlich zu gratulieren. Quel'Delar erhebt sich somit von neuem, so wie die Sin'dorei sich aus der Asche der Niederlage und des Verrats erhoben haben. Selbst wenn sich die Waffe Thalorien Dämmersuchers aus irgendeinem Grunde entschieden hat, einem Außenseiter zu dienen. Der neue Träger des Schwertes hat etwas vollbracht, was keiner zuvor vermochte und obschon sich keiner so genau erklären kann, wie er das angestellt hat, wird er als dazu ausersehen anerkannt, sein Quel'Delars Träger zu sein. All jenen, die nicht über die nötige Ausbildung verfügen, das Schwert zu führen, kann Justiziarin Mariel Treuherz beim Argentumturnierplatz weiterhelfen. Quest 80: Ein Sieg für die Sonnenhäscher Quest 80: Ein Sieg für den Silberbund Quellen Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Schwert